Legacy in Sand
by dragon - wolf - thing
Summary: A quick snippet detailing a failed battle with a Dah'ren Mohran... and more. Very small chapters. This was more of an upload test, really.
1. chapter 1

a/n: Only about 400 words. I'm thinking about expanding it. Feedback appreciated

Update: Dahren'Mohran - Dah'ren Mohran. I feel like an idiot. I dont even know what the correct spelling is anymore. Is that correct? I guess it doesn't matter. 

Although it only went on for about fifteen minutes, it felt like an eternity. Nobody stopped to rest; the entire time, they ran from place to place, loading cannons and firing the ballistae. People panicked, and became unsynced. Someone activated the Dragonator too early and the Dah'ren Mohran managed to shear off part of the ship with it's massive horn. The beast continuosly smashed against the hull. 50% integrity. 30%. 10%. Of course, nobody was calculating it, but they all knew how much damage the ship was taking.

Soon enough, the Mohran came around the side, lifting itself out of the sand to land one more devastating blow. The crew knew they would not be able to make it back home in one piece. They had run out of cannonballs. None were fast enough to gather more ballista ammo. The gong had been used earlier, and was now disabled.

One hunter refused to give in. In one last act of defiance, she ran across the ship, picking up the binder. Careful not to tangle the long rope that stretched down the hull, she loaded the shot into the ballista.

The Dah'ren Mohran's stomach expanded above her.

She was too slow.

The beast came down, and the sand shook with the force. The ship split in half with the weight of the elder dragon.

Amazingly, her Gore X armour managed to hold. The force pushed her away from the ballista, to the edge of the ship. As the rest of the beast descended, however, the planks broke and sent her flying off.

She knew there was nothing for her to cling on to, but still she stretched her hands out, grasping aimlessly.

The sands pushed her away, sending her rolling. She could see nothing but gold, red, blue, and gold and red again.

Eventually, she stopped rolling, and remained still, half-buried in the sand.

The Dah'ren Mohran was a large creature, and as it swam through the Great Desert, the sand would spill out behind it, causing a massive sandstorm to form.

It was in the midst of this storm where the hunter lay now. She was unconscious, but alive.

The sand was slowly burying her. Already, most of her armour was completely covered, with a part of her cloak flapping in the wind.

The sun beat down on the desert, albeit not as hot as it normally would as it had trouble piercing the sands that flew about.

Far off in the distance, the Mohran's roar sounded. The Dragonship was gone. The crew most likely followed.

The hunter would soon join them.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: One day, I was trapped inside a building... with no internet. I know, it was horrifying. Anyway, I don't even know if anyone read the last "chapter" but here's another couple words because... well... I didn't see why not.Do note that this is my first time publishing something on here (speaking for the first chapter as well) and... well I don't want to be like other people. Please, don't go easy on me. Be mean. Give me critisicm. 

Hidden inside the storm of sand, a winged beast flew calmly and quickly. The sands grated against it's scales, but it did not slow. It's wings worked like sails, catching the wind and giving it flight.

As it was gliding along one rather powerful gust of wind, it noticed something shining in the waves of sand below. A shiny black object, not too different from a pretty stone.

The longer it stared, the more it seemed to fade away. With a start, the wyvern realised the object was being quickly buried in the sand. Not wanting to miss out on this opportunity- for a pretty stone, that is- the creature quickly descended through the grating winds.

It spread it's wings, lightly landing 'in' the sands close to the object. It was already almost completely covered.

Without missing a beat, the creature stood before where the object was buried on it's two powerful hind legs and began digging into the sand with its forelegs.

The buffeting winds tried to push the beast away, and it curled out one of its leathery wings to help prevent the painful particles from blinding it.

It scratched and shoved and the sands below it- the deeper it dug, the quicker the hole seemed to fill up again. Eventually, it managed to unearth the odd black object from the 'ocean', and it brought it up to bare.

The object- which the creature soon realised wasnt actually an object at all- was covered in sand, tiny scratches and dents from said sand, and also a few larger claw marks that was most likely given to it when the creature was digging it up.

It was a hunter- a two-legged mammal covered in a suit of armour. It appeared to be lifeless.

With a huff of derision, the creature threw the hunter to the side, and, in a gust of wind-swept sand, it had taken flight once more- but not before screeching shortly in disappointment. It didn't take very long for the winds to blow the wyvern up and away again.

Afterwards, when the beast had glided off to who-knows-where, a low groan could be heard from the armoured individual.

The hunter, in her half-concious state, rolled onto her side. A gauntleted hand pushed against the sand and she tried to pull herself up.

In every nook and cranny in her armour, there was sand. Inside her gauntlets and boots, there was sand. She saw and felt and heard nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. Utterly blind and not knowing up from down, the hunter tried her best to stumble to an almost-kind-of-standing position.

With no direction in mind- or, well, anything at all in mind- the hunter shambled forwards.

Many times, she fell, and the sands threatened to swallow her once again. And many of those times, she managed to stand up again, and she managed to move forwards. Slowly but surely, she trekked across the desert, the winds grated against her armour and sending her cape flying behind her. Her side ached, and she couldn't tell whether it was from the Mohran's devastating attack or something else.

She didn't know what happened. One moment, she was being blasted by the desert storm, struggling just to take a single step forwards. Suddenly, she found herself rolling down a hill, and just as suddenly the sands had stopped slamming against her and she could almost see again.

She was sure it got a little darker.

Soon, she had stopped rolling, and was once again lying still in the sand. But this time- apart from a light showering of particles that came from above somewhere- the 'ocean' was still. Some part of her muddled brain realised that she wasn't in threat of being buried any time soon, and she promptly fell unconscious.

The hunter found herself inside of a cave. A short while ago, she had awoken again, and had dragged herself up to a wall and propped herself against it.

Now much more lucid, she had looked around and taken note of her surroundings.

It appeared to be some sort of cave. Sands stretched from above, down the slope she had previously rolled down, and further down into the darkness. It appeared to suddenly drop off at a certain point.

The sides of the walls were mostly stone. Although there was no way for her to be sure, part of it looked almost as if it was made out of... _bone_. Particularly, rib bones- curving up and forming the roof of the cave.

All in all, it held a very... _ominous_ atmosphere.

Outside, it was calm, but dark. The storm had finally died down, although there was still wind blowing around. The hunter was unconscious, having fallen asleep against the wall of the cave. She had ached all over, and although she tried her best to scrub the sand out of her armour, she had decided not to bother until she'd gotten out of this area. Unfortunately, she had also decided that 'getting out of this area' could happen between anywhere from 3 days to 14 months... depending on whether or not there were any other survivors, whether those survivors would bother searching for her, and whether or not anyone at all from anywhere would search for her.

It was unlikely.


End file.
